


Of Buttercups and Dandelions

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff without Plot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: So like spring god Jaskier that grows flowers out of his finger tips/ears when he's nervous. Geralt just can't figure out where all those dandelions are coming from, Roach ain't complaining tho (make it a geraskier)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 19
Kudos: 311





	Of Buttercups and Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/635601615579234304/so-like-spring-god-jaskier-that-grows-flowers-out)

Something wasn’t right. Geralt’s medallion hadn’t stopped humming in days. Jaskier had rejoined him in the spring but something was different. He wouldn’t stop tuning and retuning his lute, he’d worn holes in the cuffs of his doublets from trying to push his thumbs through the silky fabric and chewing at it with his teeth. Jaskier had always been a picture of confidence as he strutted by Geralt’s side, with his easy smile and stupid hair.

Geralt loved his stupid hair, and his smiles. He lit up like the sun whenever he saw Geralt and it warmed Geralt’s heart better than any fireplace.

But this spring there was something just not quite right. The freckles on Jaskier’s cheeks were more pronounced and his eyes were almost glowing in the sunlight. Wherever they camped seemed by covered in dandelions and other wildflowers by the morning. Roach had never been happier. She had had a delicious breakfast every morning, and still Geralt’s medallion wouldn’t stop humming.

It was as if Jaskier had been cursed or something. He huffed and dismounted Roach, landing beside his bard with a thump. He gripped onto his medallion with a gloved hand and sighed. “Jaskier?”

“Ah, Geralt. Hello.” Jaskier waved as if he hadn’t been walking alongside him for hours. Geralt raised an eyebrow at him and Jaskier cursed, hiding his hands behind his back. “Oh shit.”

Geralt sniffed the air. “More dandelions?”

Jaskier forced a laugh and waved his hands to dismiss the accusation, only more dandelion’s flew from his finger tips. “I can explain?” He smiled sheepishly.

Geralt gestured at him to go ahead. “Cursed?”

Jaskier shook his head. “No, not cursed. I. I just haven’t been entirely truthful with you, my dear witcher.”

Geralt scowled and hummed.

“Well, I may, sort of kind of… not be entirely human, or mortal really?”

“Mortal?”

“I’m… well. I’m a god. God of Spring to be exact,” Jaskier stammered and ran a hand through his hair. The soft brunet strands grew under his fingers until he fell below his chin and dandelions weaved into the now long locks of his hair. “I was thinking over winter that I should probably tell you, seeing as we’ve been travelling together for a few decades now and I’m not getting any older.”

Geralt frowned. Had it really been that long? When you lived as long as he had the years started blending into one long miserable lifetime. Well, less miserable in the time he’d known Jaskier… who was apparently a god?

“So I let my glamour down a little bit. I thought you might pick up on it with the whole…” he gave a wave of his hand “witcher thing, but then you didn’t say anything and I got nervous and the fucking dandelions always happen when I get nervous. I’ve never been able to control it. It was easier to hide with the glamour but then I started to worry that you might not love me anymore and hmph”

Geralt kissed him firmly on the lips. Over the years he’d learnt it was the only way to shut Jaskier up when he was babbling. Jaskier melted against his chest with a sigh. Geralt smiled as he pulled away. “Does that answer your question?”

Jaskier beamed up at him at brushed a finger along his cheek. There was a thrum of magic as Jaskier tucked a dandelion behind his ear. “Very much so, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts are currently open! So drop me an [ask](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/ask) ☺️
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
